Happy Birthday Harry
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday Draco. SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Finally wrote the sequel to Happy Birthday Draco! You probably could read this without reading that, but I would recommend it. Sorry guys, this is more fluff than smut - but don't worry, there is still smut. Enjoy!**

Harry woke up to find Draco gazing at him. It took his sleepy brain a few seconds to adjust to this, he still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Good morning," Draco murmured, closing the distance between them for a kiss.

"Very good," Harry breathed once the blonde pulled back, causing Draco to laugh softly. "How long will I have to amuse myself today?" he asked with a smile. "What have you got planned?"

"Actually," he drawled with a smirk, which widened when Harry shivered. "I made sure to have _nothing_ planned for today," he stated, kissing the brunet soundly.

As the brunet blinked back to coherence, Draco floated over a silver tray covered with Harry's favourite breakfast foods, and removed the stasis spell upon it. "Happy Birthday Harry," he breathed with a soft smile.

"Huh," Harry gaped, head tilted. "I'd…er…forgotten what date it was," he breathed, breathing deeply and blinking rapidly.

"You're not-"

Harry cut the blonde off with a kiss, careful not to upset the tray. "It's perfect," he assured. "Thank you. I'm just not…used to such fine birthday fare, unless I'm with the Weasleys," he spoke softly.

"I'd imagine," Draco replied dryly. "But you're _here_ now, with _me_, and I am determined that you will have the _best_ birthday."

"Is that so?" Harry replied with a grin.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk. "So eat your breakfast, you're likely to need the energy," he purred.

"Than-"

"I already thanked Dibby for you in advance," Draco interrupted. "Once she found out it's your birthday, she was more than happy to do it. She's also whipping up a few other things for you."

"Draco-"

Draco cut off his protestation with a kiss. "Don't let it get cold," he urged.

"Share it with me?" Harry offered.

"If that's what you want, little lion," he replied with a soft smile.

Once they had demolished the entire contents between them, Draco set the tray on the bedside table. Then he drew the curtains, and set up a silencing spell – no need for Dibby to hear _that_.

Draco wrapped an arm around the brunet, Harry snuggling close. "What do you want to do today?" he asked the lion softly.

"Me?" he squeaked.

"It's your birthday," he replied. "Anything and _everything_ that you want, I will do my best to provide. I am hoping that there will be some carnal requests in there, but anything else I can arrange. Especially since your trace is now officially removed."

"They won't-"

Draco covered Harry's lips with his fingers gently. "It's automatic for the trace to be removed from every witch and wizard once they reach the age of seventeen. Even if they _wanted_ to keep it on you for longer, the magic wouldn't let them. They'd have to add _another_ one to you, and hope it stuck." He let his words sink in for a moment. "So…what do you want to do today?"

"Your parents aren't expecting you?"

"I've told them I'm going to be out all day, and not to expect me for dinner. I even made sure to have an alibi in place, if they actually decided to check up on me."

Harry grinned. "You're _such_ a Slytherin," he murmured. "But it _is_ one of your charms," he teased, grin widening. He rolled them over, so that he was astride the blonde's hips. "I can think of the first thing I want to do," he stated temptingly.

"Me?" Draco drawled with a smirk. Harry grasped hold of the bottom of Draco's shaft, and impaled himself upon it in a single stroke. "Thank Salazar," he replied, expression worshipping as he watched Harry ride him.

Harry rode him hard and fast. While he might tease the blonde verbally, he would never tease him in this way, they were both too…passionate to do that. He took them both to the edge quickly, giving in to the pleasure that he felt every time they came together. Pun intended, he couldn't help but think, a second before he came, clenching so hard around the blonde that Draco came too.

Harry braced himself, palms flat on Draco's stomach, panting as he regained his breath. "As much as I would _love_ to spend the day having sex with you on and off – again," he added with a grin. He bit his lip. "You're _sure_ we could leave?" he asked nervously.

"Have I _ever_ lied to you?" he asked seriously.

"No," Harry replied easily. "Been misinformed, several times, but never lied."

Draco pulled the brunet down for a soft kiss. "Cheeky," he breathed with a sigh. "What do you want to do?"

"I want…to go with you to Diagon Alley, spend _hours_ shopping, without being interrupted by either sycophants or disapproving strangers," he stated, his desire for it clear.

Draco smiled at his vehemence. "Easily done," he replied, grinning when Harry brightened. "I was going to suggest disguising ourselves if we went out and about anyway. So that neither of us would be recognised."

"Perfect," Harry replied, leaning down to kiss the blonde. "Although…we might need to shower first," he stated with a sultry smile.

Draco grinned, and followed his temptation of a lion into his private bathroom.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was unrecognisable – if he did say so himself. With his scar covered, his hair lightened and lengthened – amazingly, that had been enough to tame it – and his striking green eyes changed to a light brown, as well as the fact he was in much finer clothes than he normally wore, he doubted if most people would give him more than a passing glance. If that.

"You're still pretty," Draco drawled, kissing the brunet on the cheek, making him smile. "But I have to say, I love your hair and eyes the way they normally look."

"You just like giving me 'just-fucked' hair," Harry teased.

"Absolutely," Draco replied, smiling when Harry pouted when he glanced in the mirror. "And what's wrong, little lion?"

His nose scrunched. "Blue eyes don't suit you," he stated nose still scrunched. "And I definitely don't like you with dark blonde hair."

"It's called dirty blonde," he informed. "I don't like it either. But, I can't go much darker, or else it won't suit my complexion, and my natural colour is too striking a shade."

"True," Harry sighed.

"What names would you like to use? It defeats the point of disguises if we use our names."

"Would James be too much of a giveaway?" Harry asked softly.

"Not at all. It's a common enough name not to draw attention, it's not like you're going to use your last name too," the blonde assured.

"How about I call you Lucian?" Harry asked. "It's close to your middle name, and I think 'Lucius' would be just as inconspicuous as 'Draco'."

"Perfect. Are you ready to go?"

"Why am I so nervous?" Harry asked.

"Because you've enjoyed your interlude here with me," he replied, wrapping his arms around the brunet possessively. "I promise you will return here with me, once you've satisfied your urges to go out and about."

Harry nodded, and slipped out of the blonde's embrace to get into side-along position.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco insisted on paying for everything – even when Harry wanted so many books that Hermione would have been jealous – and on splurging at Madame Malkins. Harry led an unresisting Draco to Fortescue's.

They settled with their respective Sundaes in a booth for two, the fingers of Harry's right hand interlocked with the blonde's left.

Draco smiled, amused. "What?" Harry asked softly.

Draco leant forward and licked Harry's bottom lip. "Delicious," he murmured with a grin.

Harry made use of their joined hands to pull the blonde forward, and into a proper, though chaste, kiss. He grinned at the blonde when they pulled back.

Draco rubbed his thumb along the brunet's. "Enjoying your Sundae?"

"I always do," he replied with a smile, picking his spoon back up. "I'm always disappointed if I don't get the chance to stop in when I visit Diagon Alley."

"Then we shall have to make it a tradition," the blonde replied with a smile which widened when Harry brightened. "Where else do you want to go?" Harry bit his bottom lip. "_Wherever_ you want to go, we will," he stated firmly.

"How about-" he cut off abruptly.

"WWW?" Draco asked. The brunet nodded slowly. "I figured we would at some point today," he replied gently. Harry's smile was bright. "I told you, whatever you want to do," he reminded.

"Quidditch supplies?" he asked hopefully.

Draco squeezed the brunet's fingers. "Not a hardship," he replied with a smile.

"Magical Menagerie?" he asked sheepishly. Draco's lips curved. "I'm not looking for another owl, since I have one – even if she is with someone else at the moment – nor am I looking for another animal." His expression turned endearingly sheepish. "I just like to go inside."

"Of course we can, love," he replied with a warm smile, leaning forward for a kiss. "I told you," he murmured, lips only a few inches apart. "Whatever you want."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry found himself tugged into the backroom of WWW. "You have five seconds, ten if the spells on the door are tricky," he stated. "Make it count."

"I solemnly swear," Fred began.

"That I am up to no good," George continued. They both waited expectantly.

"Mischief managed," he finished. "You gave me the Map in my third year, after I missed the first Hogsmead weekend – and I still haven't told you who the creators are – and you 'dropped' a Ton-tongue toffee around Dudley when he was on his diet. Satisfied I'm in my right mind?" The door slammed open. "Time's up."

The twins magically pulled Draco inside and shut the door. "We had to be sure," they stated. "Though we were pretty certain, given your…precaution." Harry rolled his eyes. "Liking the new look," they said with a grin. "Both of you."

"It isn't permanent," the blonde drawled.

The twins grinned, and each tossed Harry a package he deftly caught. "Happy Birthday. And it's safe to shrink them."

"It is," he agreed, snuggling into Draco's side, tucking the shrunk presents into his pocket.

Draco smiled down at him as he wrapped an arm around his lion. "No hard feelings about grabbing him, I know you were only doing it to check on his safety," he drawled. "But do it again, and I _will_ retaliate."

"Understood," they replied grinning.

"Is your Mum freaking out?" Harry asked softly, tensing.

"Yes and no," they replied.

"She's worrying, obviously," Fred commented.

"But she's got the clock," George continued.

"To tell her you're not in mortal danger," they finished.

"I'm on the clock?" They gave him a look. "What?" he asked defensively. "I'm not one of her kids."

"Yes. You are," they said firmly. "Which is why she gave us this to give to you," they stated, handing him a small bundle.

"Why would she do that?" Draco asked.

"Because she figured we would find a way to deliver it."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry collapsed on the bed with a happy sigh. "Did you have a good day?" Draco asked, settling beside his lion, after quickly reverting their appearances back to normal.

"The best," he replied with a grin, before he leant over and kissed the blonde sweetly. "Best birthday I've ever had," he stated, then licked his lips.

"Say it."

"Not that that's difficult," he sighed. "The first time I had birthday cake was when I was eleven," he admitted.

"Oh?"

"Hagrid brought one with him when he delivered my Hogwarts letter," he replied, smiling at the remembrance.

"More happened than that," he stated with a knowing smirk.

"I promised not to say anything, even if I did make it six years ago – and his circumstances have changed – I still swore."

"I wouldn't have you break your word," he breathed, stroking a hand down his side possessively. "Your determination and loyalty are two of the traits I most love and admire about you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "Who would have ever thought the Slytherin Prince could be so sweet, or thoughtful?" he teased. The blonde narrowed his eyes. "I know a tremendous amount of people will be jealous of me right now," he stated, "but I am _never_ giving you up."

"Your snake side is showing, little lion," Draco purred. "So how do you want to spend the rest of the afternoon?" Harry shifted so that he straddled the blonde. "I love the way your mind works," he purred.

"Good," Harry stated, "because I love your devious and dirty mind too." He leant down and kissed the blonde heatedly. "How about you reciprocate my claiming?" he breathed temptingly. "Make me yours so thoroughly I barely have the energy to eat dinner?"

Draco's hands splayed possessively over Harry's hips. "I should have thought you _know_ that you belong to me," he drawled possessively. "But if you need a refresher, little lion, it would be my pleasure." Harry shivered and offered his mouth for a kiss the blonde gladly gave him, claiming his mouth as a prelude for how he would claim his body; thorough, heated and worshiping.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry collapsed against the pillows, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat – among other things – letting out a contented noise. "I'm going to be so upset when we get older and our stamina isn't as good," he murmured, once he's regained his breath.

"Just as much as I," Draco replied, kissing him gently. "But I will find other ways to satisfy my possessiveness, I'm sure," he remarked, running his fingers down the brunet's torso, avoiding the patches of seed deftly. "We _will_ enjoy what we can do, whatever that will be, and you do realise that will be quite a few years into the future don't you?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, but I'll still lament the lack, even when we're old and grey."

Draco cupped his cheek gently. "It would be an honour to grow old and grey with you," he breathed.

Harry laid his hand over the blonde's. "I love you Draco."

His snake smiled his eyes lit up with happiness. "I love you too, Harry," he breathed, before closing the distance between them for a sweet kiss.


End file.
